


Gently Brendol

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Armitage Hux, Breastfeeding, Brendol Hux is Kind, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent-Child Relationship, Stockings, Triclops is Rama, True Love, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: All is right in their world.





	Gently Brendol

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.
> 
> In Legends/EU, Palpatine had a son with Sly Moore, no sex was involved, named Triclops; I consider Triclops to be his slave name because Palpatine eventually makes him an asylum patient/forced spice miner on Kessel because his son was sincerely good and he feared that said son would outstrip him in power. I like to believe it was Dark Side madness finally taking hold of him because why would he throw out a perfectly useful Force-user son? Anyways, Rama is Brendol’s lover since he is legally married to Maratelle, but their marriage is a lavender-blanc one.

Gently Brendol

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Gently Johnny by Magnet

*

The Arkanisian rain has soaked through Rama’s servant dress. He slips out of it before the rain can seep into his undergarments and sends the wet clothing down the laundry chute and leaves his shoes by the entrance. His cotton stocking feet make no noise as he ascends the Wayland marble steps. When he rounds the corner of the drafty hall, he hears music.

_“I put my hand all on her knee,_

_And she says, ‘Do you want to see?’_

_I put my hand all on her breast,_

_And she says, ‘Do you want to be kissed?’_

_Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo._

_Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo.” _

The almond-colored door has been left wide open, and Rama cranes his head to see inside. Brendol, his Bren, strums on his scratched-up guitar, while Armitage claps with his tiny white hands. Rama’s heart twists with love each time their son smiles with his few baby teeth.

_“I put my hand all on her thigh, _

_And she says, ‘Do you want to try?’_

_I put my hand all on her belly, _

_And she says, ‘Do you want to fill me?’_

_Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo._

_Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo.”_

He makes himself known by leaning against the doorframe, making Bren pause. Armitage keeps clapping like he can make his sire start again.

“Finish the song.” He orders, and Bren is happy to obey his half-royal lover.

_“Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo._

_Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo._

_Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo._

_Gently, gently, gently, Johnny, _

_Gently, Johnny, my jingalo.”_

Bren lays his guitar down and Armitage claps against the scarred body. It doesn’t make the music he seeks, but he smiles nonetheless. Bren looks quizzically at their son.

“Bren, don’t overthink this; he’s a baby. Our baby.”

“Yeah, but he has your brains.”

“I was a baby too, even wore a white onesie like his, and I would do things like this. Hearing music that no one else could hear.” The past threatens to pull him under, to drown him with his lost innocence, and Bren touches his face. This touch can lead to Bren being pulled under, it’s happened before, or Rama pulling away with ingrained repulsion like he’s done in the past. But the callused palm cupping his pallid cheek manages to keep them anchor to the present, to each other. 

“Bah!” Armitage shouts for their attention. Rama goes to their son and sits on the bed, letting Armitage come to him. Armitage wiggles as he crawls like he’s a baby snake trying to return to the nest. Rama waits but he prefers not being idle; his slim, white fingers grasp at the hem of his stocking. Bren rests his thicker, tan fingers on top of his.

“Let me do it.” Bren softly requests, and Rama lays back and lets him do as he wishes. He feels the black cotton roll off his smooth thighs, while Armitage pats his arm with minor triumph. The baby, seven months close to eight, crawls up and down his arm, conquering the small hill and moves toward his prize. He lets out a shiver as Armitage drools on his nipple and then suckles.

Bren ball up the stockings and toss them into the laundry basket with perfect accuracy. Rama feels Bren’s full bread brush against the tops of his thighs and he’s thankful that Bren uses beard oil.

“I have enough for you too.” Rama offers as Armitage lets go with a loud pop. The babe snuggles his soft, red head against his breast; Rama can smell the milk in his snores.

“I’m not thirsty today. I want you.” Rama obliges and weaves his spidery finger through his mostly red hair. Brendol relaxes just like the babe at Rama’s breast.

All is right in their world.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link:
> 
> This is the link to the song that Brendol sings, which comes from The Wicker Man (1973). Yes, Brendol watched that movie where a man is burned alive and plenty of nudity with his infant son, but, in his defense, the music is wonderful and Christopher Lee rocks that kilt: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUjKm_nuZQ8)
> 
> Man, imagine Palpatine finally finding his son who went “missing” during his bout of Dark Side madness and then finding out that said son was knocked up by a man nearly twenty years his senior and bore him a bastard son. Palpatine would not approve.


End file.
